An audit may refer to the practice of independently reviewing subject matter to determine whether the subject matter provides a true and fair representation of the subject matter. For instance, audits may be performed to ascertain the validity and/or reliability of information, as well as an assessment of the internal control of a system. Audits may come in a variety of forms and focus on numerous types of subject matter, such as financial audits, performance audits, quality audits, regulatory audits, operations audits, energy audits, forensic audits, information technology audits, and more. Typically, audits are used to provide third party assurance to various stakeholders that the subject matter is free from material misstatement. Stakeholders may utilize an audit to evaluate one or more of risk management, control, and governance over the audited subject matter.